


Lead Me Into Your Darkness

by dollparts118



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Blood Drinking, Frottage, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Smut, Vampire!Kurt, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollparts118/pseuds/dollparts118
Summary: When you are so use to being safe, would you ever believe there may be pleasure hidden within danger? That the rush of taking risks could hold something euphoric? Blaine Anderson loved to be safe, but on the one night he takes a risk he finds himself falling into the heart of New York’s greatest hazard. A vampire club called Rapture.





	1. Introduction

Blaine didn’t belong here, he stuck out like a sore thumb among the throngs of dancing, carefree bodies mixed with pink neon light. He sat at the illuminated bar with the first two buttons of his shirt undone and a empty tumbler in his hand, his knee bouncing hesitantly with the music. He looked to his right to see two men grinding against each other against the bar, one mouthing at the others neck, the sight made Blaine gulp and want to tear his eyes away---but he couldn't, because as the strangers pulled apart he could see the two small puncture wounds that dripped down the tendons of the man's neck with crimson. 

 

Blood.

 

_ No _ , he didn't belong here. 

 

But Nick insisted since he was in New York for the weekend to see Jeff that the three of them should go out, but due to Nick’s new...condition, they chose somewhere that he would be safe. Which is how Blaine Anderson, the fresh faced NYADA student, found himself at one of the most popular vamp bars in New York called Rapture. 

 

He had always been squeamish after vampires had slowly worked their way into modern society, even when some of his favorite celebrities had revealed themselves, something about it all still kept him hesitant. When Nick was bitten he was truly scared that one of his oldest friends would end up hurting him or killing him, but then he visited him in the hospital and he was still the same boy Blaine had met his first year at Dalton, and Jeff still loved him all the same. 

 

Speaking of those two, he only got one drink with them before they disappeared into the large crowd to dance, leaving Blaine alone, surrounded by creatures he couldn't trust. But for the past few minutes he had spent eyeing the crowd for them it felt as if his neck was on fire, like someone was boring into him but there were so many faces, he couldn’t pinpoint who it was even if he tried. He was shook from his worries momentarily when he felt his elbow that rested on the bar suddenly nudged, he turned in his stool only to see the bartender sliding over a martini.

 

“Look’s like one of the big shots have their eye on you, buddy.” He said with a amused smile, his fangs speaking under the flashing lights, his green eyes dragging up Blaine’s chest.

 

“I-I-What?” Blaine stuttered, his hand hovering over the stem of the glass, the bartender giggled childishly. 

 

“Second floor, third booth, you take that drink and you’re making a deal.” He explained with another toothy grin that made Blaine’s skin crawl, he returned to his work quickly after gazing above Blaine’s head.

 

Slowly he turned around, eyes looking up over the dancefloor and searching through the caged booths that looked down over the whole club. Third booth, third booth, thir- _ oh. _

  
  


_ Just give in… _

 

Everything was blue suddenly, like the pair of eyes looking down at him and the streaks in the stranger's hair, the lights in the club even seemed to have turned blue. 

 

_ Don’t give up baby… _

 

Pink lips quirked into a smirk over two glittering fangs, framed by pearlescent skin over sharp cheekbones and a deadly jawline. 

 

_ Open up your heart and your mind to me...  _

 

Blaine doesn't know why he does it, but  _ god _ does it feel right. He reaches for the martini and holds it out to the beautiful, gazing stranger before taking it to his lips and taking a sip. 

 

_ Just know when that glass is empty... _

 

He sees one last smile before strobe lights begin to flash and the mystery man is gone from the booth, his vision becomes distorted from the bright blinding flickers but he tosses back the rest of the drink nonetheless. 

 

_ That the world is gonna bend. _

 

“Dance with me.” a hot whisper crawls into Blaine’s ear and the smell of copper and maraschino cherries fill his nostrils, making his head spin. 

 

The glass was still to his lips but he turned as he pulled it away and there, right next to him, is the breathing masterpiece of a man he saw on the balcony. The strobe lights aren't any help in letting Blaine see more about him before his hand is wrapped in something cold and being tugged to the dancefloor, and all the men seemed to part instantly around him and the stranger that was holding his hand. 

 

Blaine can’t hear the music anymore, but he could feel it, pumping along with his veins and his heart. Hands slide onto his lips and guided him through silence as he got lost in the orbs of sparkling ocean waves that fade into thunder filled clouds. 

 

His fingertips are numb and he’s unsure if he should attempt to speak so he doesn't and let’s his body sway against the strong form of his dance partner. All eyes are on them, he can feel them, like sweet hesitant fingers passing over his skin and under his clothes, he could do this for hours. 

 

“B-Blaine..” He stutters his introduction as his eyes struggle to stay open, his mind getting lost on the haze of body heat and the subtle feel of his bones moving. 

 

“I could hear your blood singing Blaine, like sweet violins with the crash of symbols, your pulse is a symphony and I intend to hear every note.” The stranger whispers to him, his voice soft and light like the cotton of Blaine’s bed sheets. 

 

“Who are you?” He hears his words but he doesn't feel his lips move, with flat palms running up, up, up his chest until they reach the pulse point on his neck. He shivers. 

 

“You can call me Kurt.” A sweet purr that makes Blaine’s knees quiver. 

 

“Kurt...are you...going to hurt me?” This time he can feel his tongue move in his mouth, snapping against his teeth with each ‘t’. 

 

“No, I sense something about you Blaine, something so...pure.” Kurt’s voice seemed to echo through the entire club, each syllable their hips seem to meet, he wants so much more. 

 

“My blood?” he whispers. 

 

“The song inside of you, I’ve never heard someone’s pulse like that before Blaine, it’s beautiful.” Blaine’s head grows heavy and falls against Kurt’s sculpted shoulder. 

 

“There are three things that can truly make a man’s blood sing.” Kurt whispers softly against Blaine’s sweating temple. 

 

“Number one, lust.” Blaine feels his heart skip, and Kurt must hear it because he hears a sharp intake of breath above him. 

 

“Number two, love.” Blaine lifts his head up to look at Kurt with wide curious eyes, searching for the point or lesson he is trying to convey. He’s beginning to realize how cold Kurt is again. 

 

Slowly he watched as Kurt’s pupils seem to grow and as he blinks once, the lights turn red around them, Blaine can see the reflections of bodies in the man's eyes, the crowd that is still watching them. 

 

“And number three-” Blaine suddenly feels a strong hand gripping his forearm and tugging but he can't leave now, he won’t…

 

“Blaine we’re leaving,  _ now _ .” Is that Nick? 

 

“Blaine, c’mon.” Jeff, his friends are taking him away, why? 

 

“Fear.” Kurt mutters to him but it breaks through Blaine’s haze like a needle through silk, a breach in the curtain and suddenly he can see. He blinks.

 

He’s in the middle of the dancefloor, the music is thunderous and the lights are flashing, and his throat is dry. 

 

“Blaine!” He snaps his head around to see Nick tugging at him and Jeff looking over him with a furrowed brow. 

 

Before Blaine can say anything he’s being dragged out of Rapture by his two friends who are whispering to one another. He drowns out all of the noise once again as they get into a cab, he watches the street lights and building pass through the window like smudged paintings, not one single image to keep him focused. 

 

He blinks again and suddenly he’s in bed, his legs dangling loosely off the edge and the dim yellow light of his bedside lamp illuminating his textured ceiling. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to think. 

 

Rapture. Kurt. Blue neon. Lust. Love. Fear.

 

Lust. Love. Fear. 

 

Love. Fear. 

 

Fear?

 

He drifts asleep slowly, the last thing on his mind is a silky whisper slithering under his clothes. 

 

_ “Which did you feel when you looked at me?” _

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_The strong burning odor of bleach and iodine made Blaine’s stomach lurch, his eyes burned with tears as he sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. He shouldn't be here, this shouldn't have happened, it was supposed to be a nice easy visit during spring break but it was now a complete nightmare._

 

_“Blaine..” A sob came from just a few inches away, he looks up through his tears only to see Jeff, his face pale and just the smallest splatter of blood in his blonde hair. His eyes were red rimmed and his hands clung tightly to a brown leather satchel, one Blaine had picked up as a gift last Christmas...for Nick._

 

_He didn't know when he moved but now his arms were around Jeff and he could smell the sweat and blood in the crook of his friends neck. He could feel Jeff’s hands still clutching the bag between their bodies as he trembled and sobbed into Blaine’s shoulder._

 

_“H-How did it happen?” Blaine asked weakly, his breath hitching with each word._

 

_“We were walking back from dinner, h-he was telling me about some essay he’s working on and then out of n-nowhere..” He stopped with a whimper, Blaine smoothed his hands down his back slowly._

 

_“You don't have to-”_

 

_“It was fucking horrible, he was trying to fight them but there was three of them and one of them was holding me back and I-I couldn't move.” Jeff rasped._

 

_“He was telling me to run, to save myself, but I couldn't and I wouldn't have.” a sharp intake of breath, stuttering coldly._

 

 _  
_ _“Then he stopped screaming and I saw him just go limp under them and I knew…” Blaine began to sob, imagining the scene graphically in his head._

 

_“They dashed the second they heard a patrol car coming down the street and Nick was just…” A heart shattering whine escaped Jeff’s throat and Blaine could only shush him softly._

 

_“Is he going to be...okay?” He tried to sound as strong as possible despite the hot tears dropping onto Jeff’s neck._

 

_“They said he should regain consciousness soon but he’ll...” Jeff whispered and Blaine’s heart stopped beating momentarily._

 

_“Can we see him?” He pulled away slowly, Jeff’s knuckled were white now, around the scuffed leather._

 

_“They said we shouldn't….not until he feeds.” The words were distant and empty._

 

_“Mr. Sterling? He’s ready.” The delicate female voice broke them out of their bubble, both of them turning to see a nurse in red scrubs._

 

_They looked to one another before following her to the one ward of the hospital they had only ever heard about and never seen for themselves._

 

_Three sets of doors. Two left turns. One right turn. One powder blue curtain._

 

_Jeff didn't let the moment settle, didn't allow time for Blaine to breath before he was retching open the curtain._

 

_“Baby…”_

 

_There he was, sitting up and smiling softly, his hair slightly tousled but besides that...no other signs of the attack._

 

_Jeff crashed into Nick’s arms, dropping the satchel at Blaine’s feet, where he stood speechless._

 

_His fingers twitched at his sides as he watched Nick kiss at Jeff’s forehead and cheeks, his eyes soft and loving, like always. His skin looked softer than usual, and the scar on his left eyebrow from when he was a child and fell...was gone. But he...he was still the same._

 

_“How?” He found himself muttering quietly, Nick’s eyes snapped over to him._

 

_“Blaine…” He said softly and patted the side of his bed gently._

 

_“No.” Blaine said quietly but firmly, making his friends smile falter._

 

_“Blaine I’m still me, please don’t be afraid of me...you’re my best friend.” Nick pleaded as Jeff still clung to him._

 

_But he was afraid._

 

_They had joked about this before, about what they would do if the other was turned, and each of them promised to stay friends. But now that it was actually happening….was that truly possible?_

  


Blaine awoke slowly, his head pounding mercilessly and his clothes stale with last nights sweat. He cracked one eye open to see the glowing numbers of his alarm clock, it was only eleven in the afternoon. He groaned as he stretched his arms above his head and forced himself to get up from his soft, warm bed. Making his way over to the bathroom he stumbled over his discarded shoes and swore at them before kicking them across the room.

He needed to shower, he felt so heavy with grime and his head was killing him.

 

His mind felt like a swamp and his limbs felt as if his bones were replaced with lead.

 

While undressing his noticed small circular bruises on his hips and slowly it all came back to him, the bruises suddenly felt like deep, burning brands.

 

**_I sense something about you Blaine_ **

 

**_I could hear your blood singing_ **

 

**_Dance with me_ **

 

He had danced with a vampire.

 

They touched and grinded

 

Blaine was so close to kissing him until Nick pulled him away. But Blaine...liked it.

 

“Kurt…” he whispered to himself as he pressed over the bruises, his cock twitching at the memory. Kurt’s body was so cold but firm and strong, something about him made Blaine follow him and want him. Like his skin was etched with Blaine’s name, the pores calling to him.

 

His fingers danced across the purple and blue brands, his cock slowly filling and hardening under his navel. He could only imagine how far he would have gone with Kurt if they weren't interrupted, the crowd wouldn't have even mattered

 

Would Kurt’s icy palms turn warm the more he touched Blaine? Would his breath quicken? Would he beg for release with his tender voice?

 

Blaine began to stroke himself, thinking of those solid blue eyes boring up at him, those pink satin lips wrapped around the thick purpling tip of his cock. His hand free hand reached out to clutch the brim of the sink, keeping him steady.

 

Would Kurt listen to his pulse pound under his skin? Would it arouse him?

 

Stroke, stroke, squeeze.

 

Would he lick over Blaine’s wrists? His tongue lashing so hard and roughly as if he was digging into him to find his stringy veins?

 

Stroke, stroke, stroke, and a small dribble of warm precum.

 

Would his fangs fall and scratch against the paper thin flesh over his collar bone? Would he smell the passion flowing through him? Would he kiss his neck sweetly, as a warning?

 

Stroke, stroke, stroke, squeeze, stroke.

 

Would he drop open his jaw and bury the razor sharp pearls into his throat? Would he drink?

 

Stroke, stroke-

 

Blaine came with a ragged moan, his cum splattering at his feet onto the tiffany blue bathroom tiles. He breathed, once, twice, and turned to step into the shower; stepping over the mess he had made.

 

Would Kurt find Blaine again?

  


Blaine has scrubbed his skin until it had a pink tinge and brushed his teeth until his gums were slightly sore, he felt dirty, dirty for getting off on the idea of being fed off of. He dressed in his softest pajama pants, the cotton soothing his tender skin. When he walked into his kitchen he threw his arm over his eyes and yelped in surprise.

 

“Do you guys really have to do _that_ in _my_ kitchen?” He groaned in annoyance.

 

Nick had one hand down Jeff’s pants while his mouth sucked on his boyfriend's neck, blood escaping down  into the collar of his sleeping shirt. He could hear the wet smack of Nick’s lips pulling away as he turned to look at Blaine with a shy, bloody smile.

 

“Sorry, had to have breakfast.” He muttered before wiping his mouth on his sleeve, Jeff blushing heavily and looking dazed against the counter.

 

“Usually breakfast does not include jerking off your boyfriend in my kitchen but luckily I’ve seen enough of the both of you that I’m immune to just about anything.” Blaine teased as he opened his refrigerator, pulling out a carton of eggs.

 

Nick only laughed in return and grabbed a handful of paper towels to clean Jeff’s neck up, he whined through the processes but it drew him out of his haze enough to smile at Blaine.

 

“Scrambled eggs?” He asked excitedly as he touched the two punctures on his neck.

 

“Of course, I’m guessing Nick is full, make the coffee?” Blaine asked as he began work on their breakfast.

 

Everything was silent and calm until Blaine was taking the dishes to the kitchen and when he turned around Nick stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“I think we should talk about last night…” He began casually, as Jeff disappeared into the living room.  

 

“W-what about it ?” Blaine asked hesitantly, he could only imagine what it looked like to his friends, to see him in such a hypnotized state on the dancefloor with some stranger.

 

“Blaine….I don’t ever want you to go back to Rapture unless you're with me.” Nick’s words, made Blaine’s brow furrow in confusion.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you were seconds away from being a snack for a Legend.”

 

Blaine froze, he had heard about Legends, through his own research and by ear through casual conversations at school.

 

Legends are full blooded vampires, not ‘new borns’ like Nick, they were born not created and typically they were the oldest vampires in existence.

 

“I only know that because everyone saw him pluck you out, one of the bartenders told me my friend was going to ‘get lucky’ and I turn around only to find you on the dancefloor with Kurt Hummel.” Nick said a bit shakily.

 

“How do you know..” Blaine began quietly, his eyes wide and focused on his friend.

 

“Legends are a rare thing nowadays, I could name all of them, Kurt is most known because he has never turned anyone unlike the others. Legends usually like to pass on their blood through others but not him, he’s different.”

 

The pause hung heavily between them, as if Nick expected Blaine to say something back but he felt too breathless to speak.

 

“They have powers y’know.” Nick said coldly, “Powers like speed, telepathy-”

 

“The bartender, h-he said that when I accepted his drink I was...making a deal. What does that mean?” Blaine interrupted shakily.

 

Nicked eyed him carefully for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

 

“Before Vamps were out and free to roam, the underground system had a bunch of hot spots to go to where humans who knew about them would go, in exchange for their secrecy they were given safety . When a vamp spotted someone they wanted to...feed from, they would make a small offering like a small personal belonging or even a drink. Once the offering was taken it was a sign that the human was willing to go with the vamp.” Nick explained slowly, each word hitting Blaine like a bullet to the chest.

 

“So he wanted me to...let him drink my blood?” Blaine asked dumbly due to his shocked state.

 

“Yes, but the second I heard about it I couldn't let it happen, I know you Blaine...you don't just do things like that. I mean you barely trusts vamps as it is.” Nick scoffed.

 

 _But I did do it, I knew what I was doing in some way._ Blaine thought to himself.

 

“Just be careful if you ever go out at night or to any bars in general, just for a while if I could stay and watch your back I would. Also we both know Jeff is scared to get into fights.” Nick said softly, crossing the small distance between them to pat Blaine’s shoulder before trailing into the living room.

 

Blaine stood there in shock, his hands trembling at his side as he replayed last night's events over in his head.

  


_Blaine lingered in front of the familiar hardwood door, his hands trembling as he held a bouquet of dahlias._

 

_Nick had been home for a week now, released from the hospital once considered safe to be let go. Yet Blaine had hesitated to go see his friend, he figured it was about time he checked in on him._

 

_With his weak fist he knocked on the door lightly and took a step back, his heart was pounding anxiously inside of him._

 

_Three minutes, no answer._

 

_He knocked again, a bit harder, the wood against his knuckles was cold and stinging._

 

_Another three minutes, no answer._

 

_“Just go in, he’s probably just sleeping, just go in…” He muttered to himself quietly._

 

_He held his breath as he reached for the brass doorknob and stepped inside, only to find himself to be surrounded by darkness. The door closed behind him with a soft click, he gulped as he walked through the living room, the layout of the apartment so familiar he didn't need any light to guide himself to Nick’s room._

 

_He pressed his ear against the door, nothing could be heard, not even a breath._

 

_He moved closer to try and listen more only to find the door was cracked and he had pushed it open with the weight of his body._

 

_The small yellow light of Nick’s bedside lamp barely lit the room but Blaine still went pale at what he could see._

 

_Jeff was limp, his eyes shut and mouth agape with Nick hovering over him on the bed._

 

_Dripping onto the blue sheets, down onto the hardwood floor, escaping from Jeff’s neck was his own blood._

 

_He knew it, he knew this would happen._

 

_Without a second of hesitation he threw down the flowers and lurched forward, gripping Nick’s bony shoulders and forcing him to the ground._

 

_“Why would you do this?” He asked angrily, as he slammed Nick against the floor, his lips painted with his boyfriend's blood._

 

_His eyes were glossy and distant as he looked up at Blaine, not even fighting him as he pounded against his chest, tears streaming down his face hotly._

 

_“Blaine...stop..” he jumped at the stark but familiar voice behind him, his head snapping up to see Jeff sitting up at on the bed, wiping his neck weakly._

 

_“But he...are you…” Blaine was at a loss for words as he slowly rose up from where he tackled Nick._

 

_“I let him...I just fainted from the feeling.” Blaine’s brow furrowed as the wet streams on his face went cold._

 

_“You know Nick would never hurt me Blaine, you...he’s not what you think he is.” Jeff sighed, his blond hair sticking to his forehead with sweat._

 

_They both jumped at the soft crinkle of cellophane, Jeff was gazing behind him, his lips pulled into a sad smile._

 

_Blaine turned with a short intake of breath, his heart skipping a beat._

 

_Nick sat against the door with the flowers Blaine had brought to him cradled to his chest, crying softly against the damaged petals, the blood on his mouth now dry and flaking off._

 

_“Blaine... “ He muttered voice strained._

 

_“Blaine.”_

 

“Blaine!”

 

“He’s zoning out again, try and pinch him or something.”

 

Blaine suddenly felt a spark of pain on his forearm, flinching as he blinked his eyes.

 

“There you are!  Now give me a hug before I miss my train and you’re stuck with me for another week.” Nick laughed, smiling at him.

 

Oh, he forgot he was in LaGuardia.

 

He cleared his throat and let out a nervous laugh before leaning forward to wrap his arms around the brunette. He was always cold nowadays and Blaine kind of missed his warmth, the same warmth that held him when he came out to his parents, the warmth that surrounded him when they graduated Dalton together.

 

“Okay, okay, now it’s my turn.” Jeff said impatiently and Blaine pulled away with a soft laugh, Nick patted his shoulder heartily before entangling himself with his boyfriend.

 

“Oh god get a room.” He teased as they began to kiss, passers by looking at them and laughing or cooing.

 

Jeff pulled away and stuck his tongue at him before letting Nick go, joining his side with his shoulders slumped.

 

“I’ll be back before you know it! I love you guys!” Nick said brightly as he waved over his shoulder.

 

They both waved back until he wasn't visible through the crowd, he heard Jeff sigh next to him, he was pouting of course.

 

“Okay before you start sulking let’s go buy some cake and maybe a nice bottle of wine.” Blaine teased, taking a hold of Jeff’s hand to tug him out of the airport.

 

He let Jeff cry and whine for the rest of the night, he had managed to drink almost the entire bottle of wine by himself but Blaine didn't mind. After leaving a drunk voicemail for Nick and eating the last piece of cake the blond finally passed out on the couch. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the image of his friend passed out with cake crumbs on his shirt and a empty wine bottle in his lap.

 

So he dragged Jeff’s limp body to his bed and tucked him in like a child before heading to his own room. He began to undress, rummaging through his pajamas to find a comfy set.

 

**_The night is still so young Blaine…_ **

 

Suddenly his wrists went limp, dropping the pair of fleece pants back into the drawer, he looked around his room to find himself alone. But that voice…

 

**_Wear something nice for me, I’m already dressed up for you._ **

 

Blaine gulped and rubbed at his eyes, he must be really tired, so tired that he’s hearing things.

 

**_Don’t make me wait, please, pretty please..._ **

 

He was lying to himself, he wasn't tired at all, but Nick told him...he warned him. He couldn't go back, he just couldn't.

 

But he wanted to, he had so many questions and Kurt was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, despite being a vamp.

 

Without another thought he walked over to his closet, shuffling through his hangers to find something actually appropriate. In the end he was dressed in black chinos and a red polo, he couldn't help but laugh about how red was so fitting.

 

He checked on Jeff one last time, leaving him a glass of water and a bucket next to his bed before grabbing his keys and heading to the street to hail a cab.

 

_I can’t believe I’m doing this, Nick will kill me if he finds out, oh god what it Jeff wakes up and tells him that I left.._

 

Blaine panicked quietly to himself as he rode in the back of the cab that reeked of stale sweat and when it came to a halt, he shakily handed the cabbie some money and slipped out.

 

From the outside it looked so much different than it did compared to when he first came here, before he didn’t notice the neon sign above the door, glowing onto the damp street.

 

Suddenly a shadow covered the red haze of the sign, it was a man tall and broad, looking down at him with his hands clasped in front of him.

 

Blaine stood in fearful silence as the stranger towered over him with his eyes peering into his soul, he slowly smiled which in turn revealed his gold covered fangs. His left eye was blood shot with a dark purple bruise wrapped around it, and his neck was covered in tattoos.

 

“Come with me.” his voice deep and husky as he turned and gestured for Blaine to follow,he let out a short, quaking breath before following his hunched form into the club without a single word.

 

The club was just as busy and thrumming as the last time he was here, bodies mingling and tangling together like a web of flesh on the dancefloor.

 

He noticed a few face of the crowd stopping and looking towards him which made Blaine simply look down at his feet, suddenly he was running into the giant man before him. He looked up and the man looks over his shoulder at him.

 

“You know where to go.” he said simply before wandering off onto the dance floor, Blaine’s mouth fell slightly agape as he looked around aimlessly.

 

**_Get in the elevator…._ **

 

Blaine turned and immediately spotted the silver elevator doors, they were so clean that he could see his reflection, he inched closer and closer to himself until the doors opened and he stepped inside. He realized as he stepped in the elevator had no buttons for him to press, he furrowed his brows as the doors shut and the loud music was muffled by the metal.

 

His heart began to race and his palms started to sweat as the elevator moved slowly like melting candle wax. But when that delicate bell rang out it was as if his heart stopped completely, he slipped his hands in his pockets and gulped as the doors slid open. On the other side of the doors sat a true vision in white…..Kurt Hummel.

  
“Blaine….I was waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes I know it has been a while and I apologize, I had lost inspiration momentarily but today happened to be a good writing day so I brought you all this chapter which I hope you liked. There will be much more Klaine in the next chapter I promise but for now I hope this will tide you over and I apologize for the wait. Please leave any comments or questions you might have! Have a wonderful day, see you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and tell me what you think! This is my first time writing a vampire story so hopefully its enjoyable. You can also find this and me on tumblr under: klainetenderoni


End file.
